


【柱斑】山雀

by Silvia_FT



Series: 山雀系列 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 柱斑 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:53:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 27,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25331191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvia_FT/pseuds/Silvia_FT
Summary: 当宇智波斑捡到了一只山雀
Relationships: 千手柱间/宇智波斑
Series: 山雀系列 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835140
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. 山雀

**Author's Note:**

> 本篇为斑视角  
> Beta为柱间视角

山 雀

宇智波斑被一只山雀碰瓷了。

那只长得很漂亮的绿背山雀直愣愣地撞进了宇智波斑的怀里，它的速度太快，斑没能及时躲开。他捞起这只撞的头昏脑胀要摔落在地的鸟，然后就看见了它灰蓝色的覆羽上面有些血迹。

实在是只很漂亮的鸟，宇智波斑动了恻隐之心，把它带回了临时住所并包扎好伤口。

没过几日，山雀的伤口就好了，斑早上将他放生，结果下午自己飞回来了。

斑试过几次，发现它完全就是赖着不走。

“看在你漂亮的份上，我就养了吧。”斑对山雀说，“看起来就跟柱间一样傻。”

“吇吇！”山雀拍打着翅膀，似在抗议。

“哼，就叫你……”斑看着停在手上的鸟思考，“就叫你森（もり）好了。”

“森。”斑对着山雀喊。

“吇！”山雀也喊。

“很好。”斑说，“不指望你能像忍鸟一样做些什么，但是别给我添麻烦，明白吗？”

“吇？”山雀歪歪脑袋，黑色的豆豆眼闪闪发亮。

什么不被添麻烦。

这简直就是做梦！

宇智波斑眼明手快地捞起坠落的傻鸟，今天第16次感到了心累。

“森。你作为一只山雀、一只鸟，为什么能在飞行的时候百分百撞到树干？！”斑对手上晕头转向的鸟破口大骂，“怎么会有你这么蠢的鸟！”

“你他妈到底是怎么活到现在的！！！”

“吇。”山雀有气无力地叫。

斑闭了闭眼，这已经是三天来第47次了，这傻鸟平均一天能撞在各种物件上15次，上回撞到他身上绝对不是意外！斑自暴自弃地将山雀塞进袖子里，干脆眼不见为净。

“吇？”山雀的声音闷闷的。

“闭嘴。”斑没好气地说。

今天的行程全都报废了，斑的时间全都耗在了拯救那这只傻鸟上面，预计要去的遗迹才走了一小半。

明天让森乖乖呆在自己身上别乱飞好了。斑心累的想。

“……”斑咬开兵粮丸和山雀大眼瞪小眼。

“吇？”山雀叼着一只昆虫幼虫，立在斑的膝盖上，歪着脑袋看斑。

“你找吃的倒是不傻。”最终斑说，“你今天不许到处飞，懂吗？”

“吇。”山雀将食物吞进肚子里，它扇起翅膀飞到斑的肩膀上，灰蓝色的尾羽扫过斑的脸颊。

“看来是懂了。”斑默认它懂了，起身出发。

斑要去的遗迹很偏僻，偏僻到斑花费了整整两个月才得到了准确的位置。为了节省时间和保护傻鸟，他将肩膀上的山雀塞进袖子里，无视傻鸟“吇吇”的叫唤。

斑在层层叠叠的树冠中飞跃，掠过飞流直下的瀑布，途径怪石嶙峋的山崖，去到幽暗的密林山谷；斑到达山谷的时候已经是黄昏，昏暗的密林传来窸窸窣窣的声响，昭示着里面的危机重重；斑没有贸然进入，他在林外的小溪边找了个空地暂时休整，准备明天继续。

“吇。”山雀钻出斑的袖子，在空地上蹦跶几下后就飞走了。

斑没管它，只是去小溪里抓了几条鱼烤熟，毕竟已经连续吃了几天的兵粮丸，斑有点受不住了。

斑吃完最后一条鱼后，山雀飞回来了。它在斑面前晃了一圈展示了下自己圆滚滚的小肚子，然后就一头扎进了小溪里，斑的眼角跳了跳，等了好一会都没见傻鸟出来，才按耐不住去伸手捞鸟。

湿漉漉的山雀躺在斑的手上，没几息就又活蹦乱跳蹦起来，它甩了甩身体，羽毛炸开又收敛，水珠被甩向四周。甩干身体后它飞到斑的头顶上，舒舒服服的睡了。

“说多少次了，我的头发不是你的窝。”斑甩开手上的水，伸向头顶拍了拍傻鸟的小脑袋，无奈地说。

第二天斑背着自己的大扇子和镰刀，严阵以待的走进密林，山雀依旧窝在他的头顶上。

“吇！”山雀突然叫起来，拍打着翅膀离开了斑。

斑神情严肃，前方交错生长的树木上数百只猿猴正目光灼灼地盯着他。

“吱吱——吱——！”

猿猴们向斑扑过来。

“轰——！”

深蓝色的须佐能乎在林中凝聚成型，一路披荆斩棘直达密林深处。

“这个遗迹可真非同一般啊。”斑散去了须佐看着眼前层层藤蔓环绕的山洞，半眯着眼哼笑，山雀重新飞回他的头顶上。

“火遁·豪火球之术！”

精准控制的火遁让藤蔓飞速被燃烧，并露出了一条布满青苔的路。里面的山洞昏暗而逼仄，斑小心地按着湿滑的洞壁往前走，经过较长的一段时间过后，丝丝亮光映入斑的眼睛，斑加快步伐继续前行，很快地，一片深绿覆盖的遗迹展现在斑的眼前——

高耸入云的树木有着粗壮的树干和宽阔的树冠，树冠层层叠叠遮天蔽日，仅从晃动的树叶间漏出点点阳光，树木的树根在断壁残垣上攀附纵横交错，将这片占地宽广的遗迹用巨大的树根网络牢牢网住，像是蜘蛛的丝网，静待猎物自投罗网。

“真是壮观……”斑感叹，在这些不知年岁的树木衬托下，人类渺小得宛如蝼蚁。

“吇！”山雀窝在斑的头顶上兴奋地叫起来。

“你也这么觉得吗？”斑笑起来，他仔细观察周围，在层层干扰的绿色下发现一处应该是神庙的建筑，“我们去那里看看吧。”

斑围绕着这座建筑看了一圈，看形制这确实是一座神庙，而且保存得较为完好，四处生长的树木和攀缘的树根很好的支撑了这座有些摇摇欲坠的神庙，斑找到了一处深藏在树冠中的缺口，大小刚好可以供一人进入。

宇智波斑从缺口进入了神庙。

“咳咳……”斑挥开被他落地惊起的灰尘，借着微小缝隙中露出的光芒四处走动观察这座神庙，头顶的山雀也在四处观望。

“这是……神像。”宇智波斑仰头，这是一尊石制的女神像，鲜绿的青苔从神像的脚下蔓延向上；高大的神像已经坍塌一大半，她的上半身砸落在地上，陷在了一片霉绿里；落到另一边的头颅基本完好，仅是脸的位置缺了一小块。斑低头看过去：她头生双角，睁开的双目没有瞳仁，眼角处有筋脉凸起，她的额上有一只同样睁开的奇异眼睛——这只眼睛没有眼白，上面分布着数层的圆圈，圆圈上又错落有致的分布着九枚勾玉。

这是什么眼睛？斑陷入了思考。

“吇——”山雀飞到了神像的脚下，在一个石块上蹦跳。斑回过神来走过去，弄开上面的灰尘和青苔，古老的铭文让斑数月对古文字的研究有了用武之地。

“卯……卯之、女神……大筒…木……辉、辉夜……”斑磕磕碰碰地将铭文念出，他皱了一下眉，想起了什么，“大筒木辉夜……好像是无限月读的术者……”

斑的眼睛一亮，露出个小小的笑容：“看来是找对地方了。”

“吇？”山雀疑惑地歪头。

“森。做得不错。”斑将山雀捧起来，用手指抚摸着它的小脑袋，“我们再到周围看看，说不定会有壁画。”

“吇！”山雀扇了扇翅膀，灰蓝的覆羽在微光中像在发光。

斑一手捧着山雀继续走动，他离开供奉着神像的区域，进入了一条长长的廊道，廊道的墙壁上正是斑想要寻找的壁画。

斑缓步走过去，长长的、使用了矿物颜料的石刻壁画和铭文诉说着远古的故事——

> 古时有巨木立于地，为神树也
> 
> 时人战争不休，有祭祀于木下祈祷，望兵戈止
> 
> 于是有神女降临于世
> 
> 神女食下木果，与神树合而为一，以滔天之力平定天下
> 
> 神女银发如瀑，眼为白瞳，目视千里
> 
> 其额生天目，如血鲜艳，黑圈环绕，上有九枚同色勾玉
> 
> 身着白色勾玉衣，神情恬淡
> 
> 其名为辉夜，乃大筒木之长
> 
> 世人称其为——
> 
> 卯之女神

宇智波斑顿了顿，他继续往前走，神情却越来越冷。

后续的壁画讲述了辉夜因世人祝福有感而孕，诞下了名为“羽衣”和“羽村”的两个孩子，孩子长大后发现了神树根部的人祭，人祭被神树包裹，中了一个名为无限月读的术，最后变成一个白色的人形，成为辉夜的军队；他们回去质问辉夜后发现辉夜已被神树吞噬，卯之女神已经消失了；羽衣羽村无奈之下与母亲大战，合力将辉夜和神树封印，创造了月亮；羽村去往月亮看守封印并陪伴母亲，羽衣成为十尾人柱力留在此世，被尊称为六道仙人。

生子；成长；人祭；质问；战斗；封印；分离。

长长的壁画讲述了辉夜的一生，最后是一行铭文：

> 望女神摆脱神树桎梏
> 
> 复而归来

“吇！”山雀叫起来。

宇智波斑这才注意到他收拢了手指把山雀捏疼了，他连忙松开手指，“抱歉。”

“吇。”山雀窝在斑的手心里，蹭了蹭他的手指。

“我其实早就明白无限月读是有点问题的。”斑对着山雀说，也不管这只傻鸟听不听得懂，“或许这个术确实有用，但是我刚才明白了。”

斑抿唇笑了下，也不知道在笑些什么，他说：“中术者最后都会变成那种东西，我需求的和平是全世界的，如果实施人类最终会灭亡。”他顿了顿，神情平和，“这种以灭绝带来的和平，柱间是不会赞同我的吧？”

这是斑和柱间共同的理想，但是这种方式是得不到柱间的肯定的，那样对斑来说实现理想的成就感也就少了一半。

独自前行是件很累的事情。

“吇！”山雀又叫，他扑腾着翅膀飞到斑的肩上，用小小的脑袋蹭着斑的脸。

“你在安慰我吗？”斑笑着问。

“吇！”

“我们回去吧。”斑说，“无限月读不行就找别的，总会找到的，实现真正和平的方法。”

“吇！”山雀自发地钻进了斑的袖子里。

“你倒是很通人性。”斑笑骂，“可还是蠢。”

“吇。”山雀抗议的鸣叫声闷闷的。

宇智波斑离开了这个遗迹。

宇智波斑在回基地的途中于某地停留休整，一些窃窃私语的流言传入斑的耳朵。

“真的假的啊？”

“真的真的……那位火影啊……”

“听说是突然就昏迷不醒了……有一个月了呢……”

“木叶现在很不好吧……我们要不要去木叶，说不定能分一杯羹……”

“火影不是还有个弟弟吗？”

“那有什么用，没了那个修罗，火影也一直昏迷……而且火影的弟弟好像是文职吧……”

“听说已经有人跟木叶动手了……”

“忍者的事别管啊怎么死的都不知道……”

“那倒也是，全是些怪物……”

“吇吇。”山雀在斑的袖子里闷闷地叫唤。

斑沉下了脸色，什么叫火影昏迷不醒？

这数月来他都忙于寻找遗迹，一直游荡在深山老林里，竟错过了如此重要的情报。

斑加快了回基地的脚步，他得找绝确认一下这件事。

“绝。”斑一回到了基地就喊。

“吇！”山雀从斑的袖子里钻出来，飞到斑的头上，四处打量着这个地方——虽然这只是一个相当简陋的山洞。

“斑大人，欢迎回来！”绝不知道从哪里冒出来，它凑到斑跟前谄媚地问，“斑大人的遗迹探索可还顺利？”

“还行。”斑似笑非笑，他意味深长地盯着绝，“我有事要问你。”

“吇……？”山雀的豆豆眼紧盯着绝，眼里满是困惑。

“斑大人想问什么方面的呢？”绝的黄豆眼看着斑的头顶，“斑大人，您头上的是？”

“哦，这是森，我养的鸟。”斑轻描淡写地说，完全不提他这段时间是怎么差点被这只傻鸟逼疯的，“告诉我木叶最近的情况。”

“……特别是柱间的情况。”斑慢条斯理地补充。

“是！木叶的话其实还是老样子……”绝简短地讲述了数月来木叶发生的事，“……然后就是一个月前，千手柱间在办公的时候突然昏迷，千手一族想尽办法都没能唤醒他，现在是由千手扉间暂代火影一职。”

斑眯了眯眼，问：“柱间怎么会昏迷不醒？”

“不知道啊。”绝回答说，“我偷偷去看过了，千手柱间健康得很，什么问题都没有，就是一直在昏迷。”

“千手扉间也没有办法吗？”虽然斑讨厌千手扉间到恨不能杀了他，但对他的能力还是认可的。

“要是有就不会是现在这样了。”绝撇撇嘴，“这段时间木叶里到处都是探子，要不是千手扉间用飞雷神在火影楼、实验室和千手族地之间往返，他估计早就被袭击了。”

“吇！”山雀拍拍翅膀，飞到了斑的手上。

斑摸了摸这只傻鸟的小脑袋，沉思了一会，对绝说：“我去木叶看看，还有我之前让你查的东西你用文字整理好，我回来再看。”

“是。”绝恹恹地应了，斑让它去查的东西太多太杂，搞得它过于忙碌，除了提供它准备好的遗迹位置之外，完全没办法跟着斑去调查遗迹。

所以也完全不知道斑去了它提供的遗址几次后就意外改道去了那个被绿色覆盖的辉夜遗迹。

虽然绝暂时还很安全并没有翻车，但是无限月读已经被放弃了，让我们为它默哀。

宇智波斑稍稍做了点变装，悄无声息地混进了木叶。

木叶依旧热闹，只是偶有步伐匆匆的忍者神色凝重地从屋顶飞跃而过。

斑在木叶转了一圈，发现宇智波已经蛰伏不出；日向、猪鹿蝶等忍族态度暧昧，偶有望着千手族地忧心忡忡之人；而中小忍族早已人心浮动，寻思着怎么在当下火影昏迷的情况下谋取更多的权利。

斑嗤笑，这些目光短浅的人只怕到时候想要的东西是得到了，但下一秒就会被其他势力一并瓜分。

“吇。”山雀在斑的肩膀上跳来跳去，宇智波斑完全能感觉出这只傻鸟的烦躁。

“不是你死活要跟着我来的吗？”斑说。斑本来不想带上这只傻鸟的，结果傻鸟不愧是傻鸟，硬生生地向他展示了要是不带着它，傻鸟能因为极其糟糕的飞行技巧而把自己撞死。

“吇。”山雀没理斑继续跳，突然它似乎是发现了什么，伸出一扇翅膀指着一个方向，“吇吇！”

斑转头看过去，竟然是千手扉间。

宇智波斑眯了眯眼，把自己的查克拉再次收敛到无法感知的地步。

千手扉间没有注意到变装成普通村民在逗鸟的斑，他神情烦躁的跟身边的忍者说话，斑隐隐约约听见他说千手族地的安保再次加强了、柱间虽然不醒但情况很安定、来了的探子就别想离开之类的，最后他说了一句“我回火影楼办公”后就发动飞雷神离开了。

斑能看见离开前千手扉间看向四周的目光，冰冷刺骨。

宇智波斑挑起眉，颇有点幸灾乐祸，也不知道是对谁。

“森，我们去看看那个昏迷的傻子。”斑对山雀说，山雀“吇吇”声地啄他的手心。

斑被啄得缩了缩手，他把山雀放到肩上，熟门熟路的摸到了千手族地。

鬼知道宇智波斑是怎么通过千手族地的层层封锁来到千手柱间的院子前的。

想必只有山雀能回答了。

柱间的院子里没有人在，结界倒是一打接一打，简直就是无限套环，斑只是开着写轮眼看了看就知道绝对是千手扉间的杰作。

但是这拦不住宇智波斑。

“吇？”山雀在宇智波斑检查千手柱间身体的时候飞到了柱间的身上，它在柱间的胸口上蹦跳，歪着的脑袋和黑亮的豆豆眼似乎表达了它极大的困惑。

“……”斑放下手，凝眉沉思，“柱间没有受伤，他的木遁查克拉也很稳定……也难怪千手扉间研究不出什么……”

“真让人不省心啊，柱间。”斑小声地叹气，山雀疑惑地站在柱间的胸膛上看着他，斑回看它，哼了下数落道：“你也是，傻鸟。”

斑把傻鸟接回了自己的肩膀上，看着柱间发呆。

宇智波斑想了想，决定为千手扉间因为柱间而濒临崩溃的理智压上最后一根稻草。

于是斑把千手柱间带走了。

怎么把人带走的除了本人依旧只有山雀知道。

“斑大人！！！”绝看见斑带回了什么后就一直在尖叫，“您在干什么啊——！”

“这可是千手柱间！”绝绕着斑碎碎念，“您不是说他心里只有木叶吗？怎么还把他带出来啊，绝对会耽搁您的计划的吧……斑大人您在听吗？！”

“嗯。”斑把柱间安置好，他手指绕着柱间黑亮的长发，心情很好地回答，“反正我的计划还只是个雏形，不着急，而且只要一想到千手扉间那张得知柱间消失后的脸，我就心情好得不得了。”

“再说刚好，我想他了。”斑理直气壮地说。

绝简直要绝望了。

“你去给我找找有没有什么类似的案例。”斑吩咐绝，“还有我让你整理的资料呢？”

“是，我会去找的……资料太多了，还要过几天才能理好。”绝想到那成山的资料更加绝望了，它有气无力地说。

“啧，行吧。”斑说，“你去忙吧。”

“是。”绝撇了柱间一眼，告诉自己千手柱间现在还不能死，然后恹恹地跑了。

“吇——！”不知道什么原因四处乱飞的山雀这回撞到了床架，“啪叽”一声摔倒在床上后用翅膀捂住了自己的小脑袋。

“傻鸟。”斑抽了抽嘴角，把它捞起来并摸了摸它的小脑袋，对这只傻鸟已经放弃了治疗。

几天后，斑看着绝整理好的各国贵族的动作、政治倾向和一些小道八卦，山雀立在他的手腕上，小脑袋随着他的翻阅而动。

斑看了看它，有点好笑：“你看得懂吗？”

“吇！”山雀歪着脑袋看斑，然后飞到他的肩膀上，蹭着斑的脸。

“森。”斑说，“你这样我看不了了。”

“吇。”山雀没理他，虽然没有继续蹭着斑的脸，却是在斑的身上到处乱蹦乱跳。

斑叹了口气，没有再看资料，而是伸出手指，山雀转而停在了他的手指上，对着他“吇吇”叫唤。

“傻鸟。”斑几乎每隔一段时间就要骂上一次，“你的飞行技巧怎么就没有长进呢？”斑问。

“吇！”山雀扇着翅膀，它在斑的手指上跳跃着，下一秒就没站稳，再次“啪叽”一声落在了桌子上。

“……”

斑不知道第几次和山雀大眼瞪小眼。

“斑大人！”绝从地里冒出来，看见斑在给山雀梳理羽毛，它叫了一声引来斑的注意力之后说。

“我找到了一些类似的案例，他们管这个叫失魂症，”绝说，“多是些进了山林的平民，回来后一睡不醒，当地人说是被山神留下了魂。”

斑挑起眉，认真地听着。

绝继续说：“这些人得了失魂症之后如果没人照料并维持身体机能的话，就会很快因为身体衰竭而死……而且就算活着也和死了没差，所以那些人被确认为失魂症后就会被放弃。所有的案例中只有一例是醒了。”

“怎么醒的？”斑问。

绝顿了顿，还是说：“那家人是武家的贵族，他们带着得了失魂症的人去鬼之国寻了巫女，巫女给那人喂了一碗符水后就醒了。”

“鬼之国…巫女……”斑的手指抚了抚山雀的羽毛，低着头思考。

“您要带着千手柱间去找巫女吗？”绝问，它很讨厌巫女，尤其是有些巫女甚至能看穿它的本质。

“不。”斑说，“柱间就放在这里，我自己去找巫女。”

“欸？”绝眨眨它的黄豆眼，斑看着他一脸嫌弃，转眼看回山雀，这傻鸟虽然傻兮兮的但是很漂亮。

“我明日就启程。”斑吩咐说，“你给我在这里看着柱间。”

“……是。”

宇智波斑再次踏入了鬼之国的土地，他目标明确地朝一座隐藏在山林中的神社而去。

星守神社。

听绝说完后斑第一时间想起的就是这座神社的巫女，此前那个遗迹的地址就是斑辗转两个月后从这里的巫女口中探听到的。

宇智波斑停在了神社的鸟居前，明明没有事先通知过，但是巫女已经在等他了。

“欢迎呀，斑先生。”巫女笑脸盈盈地说，“请随我进来吧。”

斑朝她颔首招呼，然后进入了鸟居，跟上巫女。

“吇？”山雀的脑袋左右晃了晃，它在斑的肩上跳着转身看鸟居，有点疑惑。

“你怎么了？”斑偏头问山雀。

“想是感应到了结界罢，“巫女说，“动物总是敏感些的。”

“原来如此。”斑恍然。

巫女带领着斑来到室内落座，为斑添了茶后巫女才细细地打量着斑肩上的山雀。

山雀感觉到她的目光，从斑的肩膀飞到桌子上，对着巫女叫唤：“吇。”

“你好啊，”巫女眨眨眼，然后抬头对斑说，“这鸟儿真可爱。”

“它叫森。”斑伸出手指挠了挠山雀的下颌，“就是傻了点。”

“很有趣的鸟呢。”巫女又看多了山雀几眼，“斑先生好运气。”

“呵。”斑端起茶杯不置可否。

斑单刀直入地问：“你知道失魂症吗？”

巫女笑了：“我还在想才没过多久呢斑先生怎么又来了，原是为了这个啊。”

“这么说你知道？”斑抿了口茶。

“一般患上了失魂症大抵都是灵魂被神灵看中留下了，还有些是被妖物带走吃掉了。”巫女解释了一下，又看了眼山雀，转而问，“您去的遗迹可还顺利？”

斑摩挲着茶杯，回答说：“不枉此行吧，这个遗迹让我清醒了不少。”

“那真是太好了。”巫女小心地伸出手去触摸山雀的羽毛，山雀歪了歪头，跳到了她的手上，巫女的眼睛亮了下，然后将山雀捧在了手上，“患了失魂症的是斑先生的朋友吗？”

“是千手柱间，”斑说，他相信巫女知道千手柱间是谁，“如何判断他是属于哪种情况？”

“嗯……千手柱间？”巫女仰头想了想，然后低头看了看山雀又看了看斑，她沉吟了一会，说，“请稍等，我离开一下。”

她把山雀放下，然后对山雀说：“森…是吧？你也在这里等等哦。”

斑目送巫女离开了这座和室，山雀又跃进了他的手心里蹦，爪子勾得斑有点痒。

等了一段时间，巫女就抱着一个木盒子回来了，她将木盒子放到桌上打开，山雀飞过去，在木盒的边缘上站立，然后探头探脑。

盒子里只放了一张用朱砂描绘的符咒，巫女将盒子推向斑，然后说：“这是封印符。”

斑挑眉，等着巫女解释。

巫女笑了笑，说：“千手柱间和斑先生一样，都并非是我等所能测算的存在，所以我刚刚去了本殿请示神灵大人。”

“？”斑眨眨眼，原来这神社的神是真实存在的吗。

巫女说：“神灵大人说，千手柱间的失魂症只需等待便可，他很快就会醒来。”

斑顿时就松了口气。

巫女微微笑起来，她指了指盒中的符咒，继续说：“这枚符咒乃是神灵所制，它可以帮助您封印蜉蝣之物，只是需要一些阳之力作引子来使用。”

“蜉蝣之物？”斑问，“还有阳之力……是指柱间的力量吗？”

“蜉蝣之物是何物，您到时候自会理解，”巫女细细地解释，“千手柱间的力量确实是阳之力，除此之外还有尾兽的力量，如最强的九尾——九喇嘛大人就拥有着阴阳二力。”

“九尾……吗。”斑的手指梳理着山雀的羽毛。

“您若要寻九喇嘛大人的话，不妨去往南而去，”巫女建议道，“九喇嘛大人很好说话的，就是口不对心，到时候还请多多包涵。”

“九喇嘛……这是九尾的名字？”得到巫女的肯定后斑问，“你认识九尾？”

巫女小小的笑了一下：“神灵大人很喜欢毛绒绒的生物，因此九喇嘛大人曾在神社待过很长一段时间，前几年才离开了这里。”巫女顿了顿，补充说，“另外九喇嘛大人很喜欢吃烤鸡哦。”

“吇？”山雀在斑的手心上歪头看着巫女。

“啊啦，你问有多久？唔我想想啊……九喇嘛大人在这里待了有好几百年了吧？”巫女手指撑着下颌，仰起头算了算，“起码照顾他生活起居的已经有十几代巫女了。”

斑挑眉，那还真是够长远的，他又问：“九尾可以通灵吗？”

“可以哦，”巫女快活地说，“您要是能陪他吃喝玩乐的话，九喇嘛大人应该会非常乐意和您签订契约的。”

“我明白了，多谢你的帮助。”斑礼貌地答谢。

巫女摆摆手，笑眯眯地说：“斑先生要谢的话，就去神前的赛钱箱给点奉纳如何？我们巫女也是要生活的呀。”

斑失笑，他点头应允。

宇智波斑在神前拜了拜，没有许愿，只是投了些银钱便离开去找九尾。

“非常感谢您的帮助，这位神灵大人。”

宇智波斑带着山雀往南边而去，途中山雀在空中乱飞结果频频撞上各种东西，斑忍无可忍地把晕头转向的山雀拘在手里，山雀恢复后不满地“吇、吇”叫唤。

“你闭嘴。”斑咬牙切齿地说。

“吇！”山雀振翅，鸣叫声更大了。

斑无视这只傻鸟，他看见前方有个小镇，于是打算去那里休整一下，结果没走几步，就看见了一只橘色的小狐狸，小狐狸晃着它九条毛绒绒的大尾巴优哉游哉的，嘴里还叼着一只烤鸡。

“……”斑打量着它，确认了小狐狸身上与娇小身躯完全不匹配的磅礴的查克拉量，笑了，“九尾——？”

小狐狸的烤鸡“啪”的掉落在地，它看着斑露出的写轮眼，没管自己好不容易顺来的烤鸡转身就跑。

“等等！”斑立即飞身追上去，“你叫九喇嘛是吧？”

小狐狸奔跑的前爪一刹，没收住力，整只狐狸往前骨碌碌地滚了一圈，它挣扎着爬起来，震惊地看着斑：“你怎么知道我的名字？！”

“巫女告诉我的。”斑走到狐狸面前蹲下身，无视它的警惕，单刀直入地说，“我想跟你签通灵契约。”

“哈？！”小狐狸的毛炸了起来，它朝斑龇牙咧嘴，“那种东西本大爷才不签！！！”

这狐狸还挺可爱，斑耐心十足地说：“你想去哪里我都可以带你去，想吃什么我也可以给你，我只需要你偶尔帮我点忙。”

小狐狸狐疑地看着他，肉眼可见的心动了：“真的……？”

这狐狸是不是有点好骗？斑想。他理所当然地说：“真的，我很强，并不会总是需要你的帮助。”斑释放出自己的查克拉，增加说服力，“而且和你的名字一样，你的位置也是巫女告诉我的。”

“巫女…是星守授意的吗……”小狐狸喃喃自语，它感受到了斑浩瀚的查克拉量，小狐狸思考过后抬头说，“既然星守神同意了那我就相信你，签可以，但是本大爷要吃很多很多的烤鸡！”

想了想它又补充：“还要去好多好多地方，本大爷要得到最好的照顾，要能把守鹤它们酸死！！”

守鹤？是其它尾兽吗？斑挑眉，掏出临走前巫女给他的通灵卷轴，展开在小狐狸面前。

斑说：“好，我答应你了。”

小狐狸看到卷轴上的神社纹样，龇牙：“靠她这是把我卖了吗？”它又抬头看着斑问，“喂，宇智波的，你叫什么啊？”

“斑，宇智波斑。”

“ma、da、ra，好，我记住了。”

小狐狸在卷轴上将查克拉输进去，按下了自己的爪印，斑则把山雀放到肩上，割开了手指按在卷轴上放血并输入查克拉。

一阵金光闪过，斑收回手，卷轴自动卷起并消失了，斑能感受到自己和九尾多了道联系。

小狐狸跳到他另一边肩膀上，九条尾巴摇晃着，它对斑说：“星守的卷轴里有一个空间，我刚刚看了下，发现那就是我在神社的窝，”它说到这里翻了个白眼，“太偷懒了吧她好歹是个神呢！斑你到时候要叫我的话直接喊名字就可以了，不用像那些通灵术一样放血。”

然后它又大喊：“斑！我要吃烤鸡！我刚刚的烤鸡都浪费了！”

“好。”斑摸了摸山雀的羽毛又摸了摸狐狸的脑袋，非常好说话。

这实在是个意外。

最起码九喇嘛发誓这是个意外，它只是在跟斑玩耍的时候，因为太过愉快而不小心放了个小型的尾兽炮。

尽管它发现自己好像闯祸了的时候就立刻缩回了狐狸窝装死。

宇智波斑脚下的土地迅速坍塌，露出了地下的大空洞，斑冷静地给自己套了层须佐能乎，查克拉凝成的翅膀在身后扇动，他长长的炸毛随风而动，俊美的脸上无悲无喜，头顶的光芒照射在斑的身上，底下是深层的黑暗。

宇智波斑眼帘低垂，恍若神明。

斑轻轻落地，这里因为坍塌已经变得亮堂，他粗略地打量了一下这里，发现是一处遗迹。

而且有点非同寻常：这里到处都是一些白色的人形，这些人形和辉夜遗迹的神庙壁画上刻画的神树遗留物、辉夜的军队一模一样。

这应该是一个神树的遗迹，斑判断。

“吇！”山雀的鸣叫引起斑的注意，斑看过去，发现傻鸟停在了一根枝干上朝他叫唤。

斑走过去抬起头，这应该是一颗树？斑以树指代眼前的东西——这棵树虽然不是很高，但是主干非常粗壮，斑目测它可能需要十几二十人才能将其合抱，树的顶端是一个花苞——姑且算它是花苞——这个花苞非常巨大，斑站在树根下显得格外娇小。

而那些白色的人形有一大半就像是垂落的榕树枝一样被挂在这棵树的枝干上。

这是什么东西？斑皱起眉。

「这不是外道魔像吗？！」在窝里装死的九喇嘛不装死了，它不可置信的咆哮通过契约传递给了斑，「这玩意不是在月球吗？？？」

“九喇嘛，外道魔像是什么？”斑出声问。

「就是十尾被抽离了查克拉的躯壳，本质上是神树。」九喇嘛说，「看这个样子好像有点奇怪？像是变回了神树的完全体，但是又没有这么矮……我跟你说啊斑，原本的十尾像个枯树变成的人形，可丑了。」

“神树……”斑沉吟，眼前这东西确实和神树顶端的果实长得很像。

「神树这玩意绝对不能出现！」九喇嘛斩钉截铁地说，「辉夜回来世界就完蛋了，而且我也不想被塞回十尾里！！！」

“嗯，安心。”斑安抚炸毛的狐狸，“辉夜就让她在封印里待着吧。”

斑看着这巨大的东西有点棘手：“但是这东西怎么解决……”

「你要是有轮回眼就好了，可以用地爆天星把它送回月球。」九喇嘛甩甩尾巴，有点遗憾，「斑你看看能不能把它收进卷轴里，到时候拿去给星守让她解决好了。」

「怎么说星守也算是个靠谱的神灵了。」九喇嘛说。

斑将轮回眼的事压下，打算之后再问，他让山雀回到自己身上，然后展开封印卷轴试验了一下，很顺利的就收起了外道魔像。

“啊————”一声高亢的尖叫响彻在这个空洞里，斑吓了一跳，转眼看过去，是理应在看着柱间的绝。

“绝？”斑神情严肃，“你怎么在这里？”

绝是因为听到了一声巨响和结界被触动了所以才跑过来的，结果匆匆忙忙地赶来就看到它藏了好久的外道魔像被斑用卷轴收了起来。

“我、我是刚好在附近取新的情报，因为听到了一声巨响……然后就掉下来了。”绝稳住自己，冷静而迅速地找借口，“斑大人，这些是什么啊？”它假装好奇地问。

“一些上古的人祭，”斑冷淡地说，他收起卷轴，扔进了九喇嘛的狐狸窝里，“对了，忘了跟你说，我放弃无限月读了。”

“欸……？”绝瞪大了它的黄豆眼，“为什么啊？”

“因为我发现无限月读没用了。”斑看了它一眼，慢条斯理地说，“尤其是它还附带一个麻烦的女神。”

他哼笑一声，带着些微的嘲讽：“我可不想成为召唤女神的祭品。”

“接下来放个火遁再回去吧。”斑自言自语，肩上的山雀一直在歪着脑袋盯着绝。

靠，完了。我又要等待下一个轮回了吗？绝想。

绝咬咬牙，启动了那些白绝。

“咔咔、咔啦。”僵硬的关节活动声响起，遍布这个地下空洞的白绝相继睁开了眼睛，齐刷刷地看向斑。

“哦呀——？”斑的语调上扬，他活动了一下关节，笑容狰狞地结印，“火遁·豪火灭却！”

范围惊人的火遁被吹开，席卷了先头涌过来的白绝。

绝降低自己的存在感，运用了蜉蝣之术靠近斑，它实在是舍不得这谋划了千年的计划再次失败，于是孤注一掷打算控制斑的身体。

“吇——！”

就在绝悄咪咪地附上斑的身体，侵入了斑的精神和回过神来的斑进行拉锯战的时候，山雀从空中俯冲下来，竟然撞飞了绝。

绝被撞飞之后有点懵，但它立即就明白了它已经完全失去了这次因陀罗转世的机会，只能等待下一个轮回，虽然非常不甘但绝还是当机立断地逃跑。

“轰——”

轰隆声响起，大地在震颤，泥土被翻起，斑眼前一黑一亮，感觉到柱间的查克拉将他包裹。

斑眨眨眼，扭曲缠绕的树木从地下破出肆意生长，霸道的将这块土地纳入支配，将活动的白绝一一缠紧绞杀。有一圈树枝和藤蔓围绕着斑舞动，将他牢牢地护在中央，却又不会阻挠斑的动作。

斑瞪大了眼睛，四处寻找柱间的身影，却只听到了山雀尖锐的鸣叫和木遁愈加强烈的攻击。

斑突然就明白了什么，像是山雀，像是绝。他收敛了神色，取出巫女给的符咒，用火遁扫去一大片白绝后斑把写轮眼开到永恒万花筒，然后通灵出九尾，和延绵不绝的木遁一起围堵绝。

“木遁？！！”绝四处逃窜，它不可置信地尖叫，“千手柱间？！”

“我操怎么还有九尾！！！”绝气急败坏地骂。

最后绝逃无可逃，被木遁和因为九尾以及木遁引出力量而发光的符咒在半空中封住，金色的封印和木遁融合形成了一个木球滚落在斑的跟前，斑身边的木遁渐渐退去，散开了这个保护层。

剩余木遁的造物在这块土地上形成了一片新的森林，斑立在森林的中央，空中有一只漂亮的鸟坠落。

宇智波斑伸手接住了它。

那只漂亮的绿背山雀趴在斑的手上，灰蓝的翅膀展开，微弱地拍着斑的手心，身体上隐隐有金色的光芒涌动。

“吇。”山雀奄奄一息地叫，这回斑听懂了它在说什么。

山雀在说：“斑。”

宇智波斑看着化成了金色光点消失的山雀，神色怔怔。

很快地斑就想到了什么，他把被封印住的绝扔给九尾，抛下一只对着封印球龇牙咧嘴的大狐狸，然后立刻赶回了基地，来到了柱间沉睡的榻前。

“柱间？”斑小声地呼唤。

没有回应，难道还要再等等？

斑闭了闭眼，转身离去。

突然，一只手抓住了宇智波斑的手臂。

斑侧头垂下眼睛，抓住他的那只手因为主人一月来的昏迷，瘦得就像只剩一层皮包着骨头一样，而且因为抓得很紧手臂上蜿蜒的青筋暴起，更显狰狞。

斑又顺着这只手看过去，于是他看见千手柱间睁开了眼睛，笑容虚弱地喊他：“斑。”

于是斑也笑了：“柱间。”

柱间又说：“这回让我随你一同前行吧。”

斑说：“好。”

FIN.

————————————

醒来后柱间回了木叶一趟，展示了自己活蹦乱跳能打尾兽之后就把火影的位置彻底扔给了扉间。

处理好昏迷造成的影响之后柱间说自己要和斑去抓尾兽，有急事再联络。

然后千手柱间就跑了。

扉间：？？？

扉间：等等你说和谁？？？

扉间：……阿尼甲！

斑的话，他先是嫌弃了大只的九喇嘛有点丑，然后用写轮眼读取了黑绝的记忆，之后就黑着脸让柱间打包送回木叶给扉间做研究了。

扉间：我得快点找个第三代火影然后退休。


	2. 山雀*Beta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 当千手柱间变成了一只山雀

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 柱间视角

山 雀 • 柱 间

——————

千手柱间陷入了困惑。

因为他发现自己变成了一只鸟。

明明他上一秒还在火影楼里办公的，怎么下一秒就变成了一只鸟？

难道是因为办公太累睡着了，现在是在做梦？

千手柱间试图掌控自己的鸟身，但因为没有任何经验，初尝试的小山雀失去了平衡，从树枝上摔落，“啪叽”一声掉进了下面的水坑里。

好痛，看来不是梦。

柱间做出了判断。

他晕头转向地挣扎着起来，甩了甩身上的水珠，然后凭借对各种生物的种类的丰富经验，借着水的反射看清楚了自己的模样。

——这是一只绿背山雀。

虽然不知道为什么会变成了一只鸟，不过这种情况未必是有害的。

千手柱间沉思片刻，决定从另一个角度看一看木叶。

但是首先得掌握好自己的身体。

做出决定后，柱间开始努力。

小鸟的身体并不是很好掌控，学习能力强如柱间都花了大半天的时间才堪堪飞得像模像样，起码接下来他要是混进鸟群里也不会格格不入了。

终于能掌控身体的柱间泪流满面，然后发现经过大半天的折腾他已经饿得肚子咕咕叫了。

没记错的话山雀是吃虫的……柱间再次沉思，不过好像也没得选择，他好饿啊，继学会掌控身体之后他还要学会捉虫了吗？

“吇。”

做一只鸟好难啊。

观摩了其它鸟类的觅食行为，又花了大半天时间才终于吃饱喝足的小山雀蹦蹦跳跳地和树上的其它鸟类唠嗑，听了一耳朵的各种动物的大八卦之后，这只由人变成的小山雀才想起了自己原先的打算，于是他振翅，在木叶里飞了好几圈。

但是从非人类的角度呈现给小山雀的木叶，是一株还未长成就已经开始被害虫蚕食得摇摇欲坠的参天大树。

看得越多，千手柱间的心就越来越沉郁。

千手柱间最后停在了火影楼的窗台上，混进了一群叽叽喳喳的麻雀里，麻雀们友好地向他打招呼，他有气无力地“吇吇”回应。

柱间看着他的弟弟正焦头烂额的处理事务，然后陷入了思考。

木叶。

是理想的具现化，是能够守护忍者和弟弟的地方。

却因为臆断和自我的感觉，不去将心比心，不去理解他人，生生用流言蜚语去逼迫它的创立者，只因为斑是恐惧的象征，是忍界的修罗，是无法掌控其力量的——异端者。

而现今，因为另一个创立者的昏迷不醒，没有了震慑，他们试图伸出自己的触手，将想要的一切都攥取入手。

真是险恶的嘴脸。

是这样啊，原来是错在了这里。

放弃和牺牲想要守护的人才能守护住的村子，已经脱离了最初的意义了。

这还是他的木叶吗？

他千手柱间这个被世人称为“天真”的远大理想，成了一个彻头彻尾的笑话。

一个天大的笑话！

所以斑离开了。

所以宇智波斑抛弃了木叶。

——宇智波斑抛弃了千手柱间。

斑。

ma、da、ra。

千手柱间细细地咀嚼着这个名字，他的天启，他的挚友，他一生的对手。

他永远无法割舍的人。

想见他，想见斑。

得去找他，得去找斑。

千手柱间需要宇智波斑。

不，是柱间需要斑。

山雀看了一眼底下的千手扉间，最后振翅飞扬，离开木叶，飞向不知名的远方。

它灰蓝色的覆羽在阳光下闪烁着流光溢彩的色泽。

小半个月过去了，凭借小小的翅膀跨越了千山万水的小山雀终于找到了那个魂牵梦萦的存在。

长炸毛，眼下的卧蚕，桀骜不驯的神态。

是他的天启、他的挚友，宇智波斑没错。

斑——！

实在是找得太久，还和其它鸟类打过几架导致了受伤、已经很累的山雀加速冲刺，直愣愣地撞进了那个人的怀里。

呃、好晕好痛，要死了吗？柱间晕乎乎地想，死在斑的怀里似乎也不错。

但是柱间到底是没死，宇智波斑把山雀带回去还好好的包扎了。

斑真是太好太温柔了！

对于柱间来说，这几天就像是在天国一样，被精心照料的山雀内里的喜爱都要具现化般满溢而出了。

所以在宇智波斑试图放生的时候死赖着不走也是理所当然的事情。

早上被放生，那就去找吃的，下午再飞回斑的身边，好不容易才找到的天启，怎么可能离开呢？

宇智波斑看见山雀死活不走，终于决定要养了。

但是……

柱间站在斑的手上，拍打着翅膀抗议。

“吇吇！”什么叫和柱间一样傻？我才不傻！鸟和人都不傻！

「就叫你森好了。」

「森。」

“吇！”欸嘿嘿不愧是斑，取的名字就是好。

“吇？”说什么呢我怎么可能给斑添麻烦呢？

不添麻烦确实是不可能的事。

柱间总是忍不住去吸引斑的注意力，但是会百分百撞上树干确实不是他能控制的事情，只是他飞行的时候总是会下意识的去看斑而已。

只是这样而已！

于是在被斑接住并破口大骂的时候，他也只是有气无力地应一声。

蠢鸟就蠢鸟，他暂且先认下了。

「你他妈到底是怎么活到现在的！！！」

“吇。”我也不知道。

最后被山雀气到毛更炸的宇智波斑把他塞进了袖子里。

“吇？”我又咋啦？

「闭嘴。」

于是柱间就乖乖的闭嘴了，他蹭了蹭斑的手腕，保持了安静。

第二天的斑让他不要乱飞，柱间大概知道他是打算要去什么地方，好像是个遗迹。

于是柱间便吇了声表示自己明白了。

——虽然柱间试图在斑的肩膀上当个挂饰，但是斑还是毫不留情地把他塞进了袖子里。

好过分啊斑。

斑走了很久，久到柱间窝在斑的袖子里倚着斑的手腕睡了一场大觉。当斑停下脚步的时候，柱间才跳出来，然后发现已经是黄昏了。

斑要去的遗迹真的好远啊，柱间感叹了一下。

不过柱间已经很饿了，于是他飞进密林里觅食，看见了里面栖息的大量猿猴和一些看着就很危险的奇怪生物。

……难道是遗迹的守护者吗？

柱间一边觅食一边粗略的探查了一下，最后他吃得肚子滚圆的回到了斑的身边。

下意识向斑展示了一下自己多么厉害之后，因为离开了密林柱间终于发现自己沾染了密林中黏稠的查克拉，为了摆脱那种感觉，柱间一头扎进了隔壁的小溪里。

翻滚了数十下之后他终于觉得那股讨厌的查克拉味道被洗掉了，紧接着他就被担心小鸟被淹死的斑伸手捞了起来。

斑真是太好了！

不知道第几次这么想着的柱间甩干了自己身上的水珠，窝在了斑的炸毛上，随着袭来的困意昏昏欲睡。

「说多少次了，我的头发不是你的窝。」

斑拍着他的脑袋，柱间蹭了蹭斑的掌心，完全当这句话没听见。

毕竟他现在只是一只鸟，听不懂实在是太正常了。

次日，斑拿起了他的武器，严阵以待地走进密林。

“吇！”有危险！

凭借着动物的敏感性，柱间敏锐的发现了异常。

窝在斑炸毛上的柱间叫喊着，然后为了不阻碍斑的动作，他迅速地飞离了斑。

柱间飞上了一株高耸的树木的顶端，用鸟类极其优秀的视力看着斑大显神威。

前仆后继的是数百只猿猴，一茬接一茬地挑战着斑，但是其中并没有他昨晚黄昏时见到的奇怪生物。

因为是白天所以不在吗？柱间有点疑惑，不过不在总是好的，那些生物一直有股奇怪的气息，身上还有着黏浊又恶心的查克拉。

然后他看见斑倏然拔高的深蓝色须佐，须佐一路披荆斩棘直达密林深处，他便扇着翅膀跟上。

直到斑到达了一个山洞的前面，深蓝的须佐才散去了，于是柱间重新回到了斑的头上。

斑用一个豪火球之术烧掉了盘亘覆盖了洞穴口的藤蔓，他们一起通过这个洞穴，见到了一个深绿覆盖的遗迹。

——这个遗迹实在是太漂亮了，完全抓住了柱间的心神。

高耸入云的树木有着粗壮的树干和宽阔的树冠，树冠层层叠叠遮天蔽日，仅从晃动的树叶间漏出点点阳光，树木的树根在断壁残垣上攀附纵横交错，将这片占地宽广的遗迹用巨大的树根网络牢牢网住，像是蜘蛛的丝网，静待猎物自投罗网。

在这些不知年岁的树木衬托下，他们渺小得宛如蝼蚁。

「真是壮观……」

柱间听见斑这么感叹着。

“吇！”斑说得对！实在是太壮观太漂亮了！

「你也这么觉得吗？」

柱间听见斑笑了起来，这让柱间有点遗憾他现在的位置看不见斑的笑容，但是没关系，以后总会见到斑笑起来的。

「我们去那里看看吧。」

斑发现了一座神庙，他们绕着神庙看了一圈，它保存得较为完好，四处生长的树木和攀缘的树根很好的支撑了这座有些摇摇欲坠的神庙，然后斑找到了一处深藏在树冠中的缺口，大小刚好可以供一人进入。

于是他们从这个缺口进入了神庙。

进去之后，斑被惊起的灰尘呛咳了几声，柱间随着斑四处走动的打量也四处观察着。

很快他们就发现了一座坍塌的神像。

那尊石制的女神像非常漂亮，呈现出一种古老遥远的历史沉重感。

鲜绿的青苔从神像的脚下蔓延向上；高大的神像已经坍塌一大半，她的上半身砸落在地上，陷在了一片霉绿里；落到另一边的头颅基本完好，仅是脸的位置缺了一小块。

斑低头看过去了，柱间也就随着他的动作看见了女神的模样：她头生双角，睁开的双目没有瞳仁，眼角处有筋脉凸起，她的额上有一只同样睁开的奇异眼睛——这只眼睛没有眼白，上面分布着数层的圆圈，圆圈上又错落有致的分布着九枚勾玉。

真是奇怪的眼睛，从来没有见过。

柱间只看了一眼就没什么兴趣了，他眼尖地看见了一个似乎是刻着铭文的石块，对神佛颇有研究的柱间觉得那可能是女神的名讳。

于是他展开翅膀飞了过去，在上面蹦跳着吸引斑的注意力，嘴里也呼唤出声。

“吇——”斑快看这里——

柱间成功了，斑很快就走过来，弄开了石块上面的灰尘和青苔，露出了上面篆刻着的古老铭文。

『卯之女神大筒木辉夜。』

这是斑磕磕碰碰念出的名字，柱间歪了歪他的小脑袋，觉得这个名字非常熟悉，可能是什么时候看见过吧，柱间没有在意。

不过斑说他找对地方了，他为什么要找大筒木辉夜？

无限月读又是什么？

难道是斑说过的远大理想吗？

“吇？”斑到底想做什么呢？

想不通的柱间更加茫然了。

「森。做得不错。」

斑将柱间捧了起来，并用手指抚摸着他的小脑袋，然后他捧着柱间去找壁画。

他们离开了供奉着神像的区域，进入了一条长长的廊道，廊道的墙壁上正是斑想要寻找的壁画。

壁画上描述了大筒木辉夜的一生，柱间从中看到了无尽的悲哀，也知道了无限月读究竟是什么东西来的。

以他对斑的了解，毫无疑问的，这个无限月读就是斑口中的远大理想。

斑看完壁画后沉默了很久，他的手指不断的收紧，一直沉默着忍受的柱间终于忍不住“吇”了一声。

「抱歉。」

斑连忙松开手指。

“吇。”没关系的。

柱间窝在斑的手心里，蹭了蹭他的手指，斑的内心想必很受震动，这点痛楚不算什么。

「我其实早就明白无限月读是有点问题的。」斑对着他说，也不管手心的这只鸟听不听得懂，「或许这个术确实有用，但是我刚才明白了。」

柱间抬起小脑袋看着斑，斑抿唇笑了下，也不知道在笑些什么。

斑说：「中术者最后都会变成那种东西，我需求的和平是全世界的，如果实施人类最终会灭亡。」他顿了顿，神情平和，「这种以灭绝带来的和平，柱间是不会赞同我的吧？」

“吇！”

虽然我不赞同这种做法，但是斑，我不会否定你的理想。

柱间扑腾着翅膀飞到斑的肩上，用小小的脑袋蹭着斑的脸。

「你在安慰我吗？」斑笑着问他。

“吇！”是呀！

「我们回去吧。」斑说，「无限月读不行就找别的，总会找到的，实现真正和平的方法。」

“吇！”不愧是斑！

柱间又蹭了蹭他的脸，然后自发地钻进了斑的袖子里。

「你倒是很通人性。」斑笑骂，「可还是蠢。」

“吇。”我才不蠢。

他们离开了这个遗迹。

斑在回基地的途中于某地停留休整，一些窃窃私语的流言传入他的耳朵。

窝在斑袖子里的柱间也听了一耳朵，那些关于他昏迷不醒的流言让他内心呐喊着说「不好！太糟糕了！会被发现吗？」之类乱七八糟的东西。

“吇吇。”他有点担心扉间了。

斑很快就带着他去到一个地方，柱间估摸着这可能是斑的基地。

「绝。」

柱间听见斑这么喊，这是一个他没听过的名字。

“吇！”这是斑的基地！

柱间从斑的袖子里钻出来，飞到斑的头上，四处打量着这个地方——虽然这只是一个相当简陋的山洞。

不过看山洞里的生活痕迹，这里无疑是斑的长期住所。

但是……斑居然住在这么寒碜的地方？？？他都不会照顾好自己的吗？！

如今身为一只鸟的柱间要窒息了。

柱间听见了一个谄媚的声音，他循着声音的方向低下小脑袋看过去，看见了一滩乌漆麻黑、黄豆眼和尖牙齿的奇怪生物。

这玩意都跟他之前在密林看到的那些奇怪生物有得一拼了。

“吇……？”所以这是什么东西……？

柱间盯着绝，小脑袋上满是问号。

这个奇怪生物在和斑交流着，然后它的黄豆眼和柱间的豆豆眼对上了。

柱间听见绝提起了自己，于是他骄傲地挺起了小胸脯，可惜以绝的身高估计只能看见他探出的脑袋。

「哦，这是森，我养的鸟。」斑轻描淡写地说，而且没再说他是傻鸟，这让柱间更加骄傲了，然后就听见斑的提问，「告诉我木叶最近的情况。」

「……特别是柱间的情况。」

柱间缩回了身子，小幅度地动了动，莫名的有点心虚，也有点开心，毕竟斑虽然离开了，但还是在意他的。

不过他也很好奇他现在是个什么状况，于是柱间也期待地听着。

绝说他昏迷不醒已经有一个月了，身体健康，除了一直在睡毫无问题！

一直在睡是因为他现在是只鸟吧，说起来他到底是意识进入了鸟的身体里还是意识变成了鸟啊？还好不是身体变成了鸟吗……如果是这样的话就是他失踪，会造成混乱的吧。

一时间也说不好是昏迷严重还是失踪严重。

柱间天马行空地想着，毫无自己是当事人的自觉。

然后他就听见了自家弟弟相关的事情。

斑居然担心他到主动提起扉间的地步！他好感动啊！

现在的木叶探子多很正常，不过扉间居然用飞雷神在火影楼、实验室和千手族地之间往返吗？感觉好辛苦哦，有点点对不起扉间。

柱间升起了一点对弟弟的愧疚，不过他对自己现在的状况也没有办法。

“吇！”

没有办法的柱间选择拍拍翅膀，飞到了斑的手上。

「我去木叶看看。」

斑摸了摸山雀的小脑袋，然后这么说，后面说了什么柱间已经完全忽略了。

斑居然肯回木叶了！为了他！柱间兴奋地几乎要蹦起来。

柱间看着斑稍稍做了点变装，捎上他悄无声息地混进了木叶。

木叶依旧热闹，只是氛围比起他离开前沉重了不少。

斑在木叶转了一圈，转完后他嗤笑起来，柱间大概也知道他在嘲讽些什么。

于是他原先高昂的心情迅速低落下来。

这个木叶明明还在起步阶段，就已经让斑如此失望了，而他之前居然没有察觉到。

如果扉间知道的话，或许会替他反驳说是因为火影的工作繁忙，没有注意到是很正常的吧？

可是工作繁忙不能作为借口啊，因为工作繁忙就可以忽略那些不和谐的地方了吗？这不是硬生生等着木叶被虫蛀空吗？

“吇。”

柱间烦躁地在斑的肩膀上跳来跳去。

「不是你死活要跟着我来的吗？」斑说。

斑本来是不想带上他的，只是柱间表现出不带上他、他就能因为极其糟糕的飞行技巧而把自己撞死的傻鸟行为。

斑也就无可奈何地对他妥协了。

而且对于柱间来说，既然斑要去木叶看他，那他是不可能不跟上的，只是现在时隔大半个月见到了更加糟糕的木叶，他重新陷入了低落而已。

“吇。”可我就是不开心。

柱间闷头继续蹦跳，接着他一个偶然的抬头就发现了自家弟弟，于是他伸出一扇翅膀指着一个方向，“吇吇！”

斑快看，是扉间！

斑被他指引着看过去，然后就把自己的查克拉收敛起来，让扉间根本无法感知。

扉间没有注意到变装成普通村民在逗鸟的斑，他神情烦躁的跟身边的忍者说话。

柱间听见他说千手族地的安保再次加强了、火影大人虽然不醒但情况很安定、来了的探子就别想离开之类的一大串话，最后他说了一句“我回火影楼办公”后就发动飞雷神离开了。

在离开之前，扉间看向四周的目光非常的冰冷刺骨。

不过柱间只注意到了弟弟的糟糕状况。

扉间看起来是真的很累啊，现在的我昏迷了，他记不记得要保护好自己呢？

看着扉间疲惫的神色，柱间忧心忡忡地想。

「森，我们去看看那个昏迷的傻子。」斑对他说。

“吇吇！”我才不是傻子！

柱间回过神来，不满地啄他的手心。

斑被啄得缩了缩手，然后他把山雀放到肩上，熟门熟路的摸到了千手族地，并且通过千手族地的层层封锁来到柱间居住的院子前。

厉害了我的斑，这熟悉程度就跟我摸到宇智波族地的一样！

柱间站在斑的肩头愣愣地想，莫名有种与有荣焉的感觉。

他的院子里没有人在，结界倒是一打接一打，柱间咂舌地瞄了一眼那些结界，只能感叹不愧是扉间，各种结界无限套环的布置实在是太溜了。

可惜扉间的结界拦不住宇智波斑——因为这种无限套环的多重结界可遭不住柱间给斑留下的后门。

对不起哦，扉间。柱间有点心虚。

斑拉开门后看了眼柱间，就开始动手检查他的身体。

柱间飞过去，然后在自己身体的胸口上蹦跶了几下，想着他这样子做能不能够回到自己的身体里。

最后他歪着脑袋，用黑亮的豆豆眼表现出他极大的困惑。

“吇？”为什么回不去啊？

柱间开始生闷气。

除了柱间因为长期昏迷而有点消瘦之外，斑没有检查出任何问题。

「真让人不省心啊，柱间。」

还在自己的胸口上生闷气的柱间听见了斑小声的叹气，于是他抬起头看向斑。

斑低头回看他，哼了下数落道：「你也是，傻鸟。」

让人不省心这事是我不对，但是都说了我不傻！

柱间又蹦了蹦，继续生闷气。

但是斑伸手把他接回了自己的肩膀上，然后看着柱间的身体发呆。

沉默了一会之后，斑就把柱间的身体带走了。

……？

啊啊啊啊啊斑你在干啥啊？？？

扉间会疯掉的！！！

柱间在心里呐喊着。

那个乌漆麻黑的绝看见斑带回了什么后也发出了和柱间同样的尖叫，柱间的心理稍稍平衡了点，看来不只是他一个人觉得斑的行为有点跳脱。

但是绝接下来针对他的碎碎念又掐灭了柱间昂扬了那么一点点的心情。

对于黑绝的碎碎念，柱间完全没有吐槽的想法，只是有点心累，他觉得他今天的心情真是又上又下起起落落跌宕起伏。

斑似乎没听绝在说些什么，他只是把柱间的身体安置好，然后用手指绕着柱间依旧黑亮的长发，接着语气上扬地对绝说。

「反正我的计划还只是个雏形，不着急，而且只要一想到千手扉间那张得知柱间消失后的脸，我就心情好得不得了。」

扉间你好惨啊，哥哥帮不了你了。

柱间默默地在心里给弟弟点了一排蜡烛。

「再说刚好，我想他了。」

然后柱间就听见斑理直气壮地说。

绝的全身上下都透露出了一股绝望。

而柱间已经要炸成夜空中的一朵烟花了。

斑你都在说些什么啊——？？？

小山雀感觉他自己好像要过呼吸了，鸟类的小胸脯剧烈起伏着，过一段时间后他终于平复了呼吸。

然后柱间展开翅膀飞离了斑，在不大的山洞里用飞行来发泄自己的激动和反常。

斑吩咐绝去寻找解决方法，然后继续盯着柱间的身体发呆。

“吇——！”

山雀发出了无意义的鸣叫声，柱间高速地扇动着翅膀四处乱飞，然后就撞到了床架，“啪叽”一声摔倒在床上，吃痛的柱间下意识用翅膀捂住了自己的小脑袋。

「傻鸟。」

不知道这只山雀发了什么疯的斑抽了抽嘴角，捞起柱间并摸了摸他的小脑袋，柱间呆呆地感受着斑手指温柔的抚摸。

斑，你也太温柔了吧呜呜呜，我根本就离不开这个人啊。

几天后，柱间立在斑的手腕上，小脑袋随着斑翻阅的动作而转动着。

斑正在看的是各国贵族的动作、政治倾向和一些小道八卦。收集情报、掌控各方的动向，是斑为了理想所要做的准备。

这个人怎么就这么好呢？柱间不知道第几次想着。

「你看得懂吗？」

斑好笑地侧头看柱间。

“吇！”看得懂的。

柱间歪着脑袋看斑，然后飞到他的肩膀上，蹭着斑的脸，阻挠他继续翻阅。

但是斑已经看了很久了，他该休息了。

「森。」斑说，「你这样我看不了了。」

“吇。”你该休息了。

柱间开始在斑的身上到处乱蹦乱跳。

斑叹了口气，没有再看资料，而是伸出手指，柱间眼睛一亮，转而停在了他的手指上，对着他“吇吇”叫唤。

斑！斑！

「傻鸟。」

斑几乎每隔一段时间就要骂上一次。

「你的飞行技巧怎么就没有长进呢？」

“吇！”因为我的注意力都在斑身上了。

柱间已经懒得反驳了，他扇着翅膀，在斑的手指上跳跃着，下一秒就没站稳，再次“啪叽”一声落在了桌子上。

好痛哦。

柱间挣扎着爬起来，和低下头看着他、一脸“这鸟没救了”表情的斑大眼瞪小眼。

“……”

「……」

又过了一段时间，那是柱间正在享受着斑温柔梳理羽毛的时候。

奇怪生物绝突然从地里冒出来，语气恭敬地喊着“斑大人”引起了斑的注意力，然后它开始汇报斑要它查的跟柱间有关的事情。

温馨时刻被打断，柱间恶狠狠地瞪了一眼绝。

根据绝的解释，柱间大概明白了基本的情况。

和他身体的情况类似的案例叫失魂症。

患了这个症状的多是些进了山林的平民，回来后一睡不醒，当地人说是被山神留下了魂。

这些人得了失魂症之后如果没人照料并维持身体机能的话，就会很快因为身体衰竭而死。

……而且就算活着也和死了没差，所以那些人被确认为失魂症后就会被放弃。

——所有的案例中只有一例是醒了。

「怎么醒的？」

斑问。

柱间也很好奇，于是他看向绝。

至于是怎么醒的，绝说是因为那家人是武家的贵族，他们带着得了失魂症的人去鬼之国寻了巫女，巫女给那人喂了一碗符水后就醒了。

如此便连解决方法也有了。

只是失魂症导致了他意识离开了身体回不去，还会导致他变成一只山雀吗？

再说了，根据这个说法，是有谁抽出了他的魂吗？

柱间有了新的疑问。

「鬼之国…巫女……」

斑的手指抚了抚柱间的羽毛，低着头思考起来。

柱间晃了晃小脑袋看着他沉思的模样发呆。

绝解释完后，问斑是不是要带着柱间的身体去找巫女，斑拒绝了，说他自己去找巫女，让绝留下看管柱间的身体。

柱间嫌弃地看着绝眨了眨它的黄豆眼，觉得这个奇怪生物长得是真的丑，然后他扭头看回斑，和同样一脸嫌弃的斑对视了。

斑真好看，柱间看着映在斑眼中小小的自己，内心溢满了被一直注视着的幸福。

第二天斑就出发了，柱间自然是跟上的。

斑的脚程很快，没几天就已经深入了鬼之国的腹地，进入了深绿色的山林中。

星守神社。

这座隐藏着鬼之国山林深处的小小神社，是斑毫不犹豫目标明确的目的地。

想必是斑和这里打过交道，而且非常信任。

不然他不会放弃那些拥有着浓烈传说色彩、偶有神迹发生的大神社——或者是故事中的那个神社，而是直奔这里。

斑的肩上站着一只柱间，然后停在了神社的鸟居前。

明明没有事先通知过，但是巫女已经在鸟居这里了，很明显是在等斑的到来。

巫女笑脸盈盈地招呼着斑随她进去。

斑朝她颔首招呼，然后进入了鸟居，跟上巫女。

“吇？”

他刚才……好像感受到了一股非常浩瀚但是又很温和的力量？

柱间的脑袋左右晃了晃，然后在斑的肩上跳着转身看鸟居，有点疑惑。

「你怎么了？」

斑偏头问他。

巫女回复说这可能是因为柱间感受到了结界的力量，还说动物总是要敏感一些的。

「原来如此。」

斑恍然。

原来如此，是鸟居的结界啊，不过上面的力量好强大啊！

柱间转回身去，感叹了一下。

巫女带领着斑来到室内落座，为斑添了茶后巫女就细细地打量停留在斑肩上的柱间。

柱间感觉到她的目光，从斑的肩膀飞到桌子上，然后抬起头对着巫女叫唤。

“吇。”你好啊。

巫女眨眨眼，也说了一句“你好啊”，然后她对着斑夸他是一只很可爱的鸟。

这位巫女是没有发现我的问题吗？柱间想。

「它叫森。」

斑伸出手指挠了挠山雀的下颌，柱间抬起小脑袋舒舒服服地任他挠。

「就是傻了点。」

……为什么连向别人介绍都说我傻？？？

斑，好过分！

柱间蔫了下来。

但是巫女说他有趣，还多看了他几眼，然后又说斑好运气。

「呵。」

斑端起茶杯不置可否。

之后斑单刀直入地提问了。

「你知道失魂症吗？」

巫女笑了笑，打趣了斑一句，说他这么快又过来居然是为了这个，然后开始解释了一下失魂症，比起绝查到的，巫女的解释更加简洁一点。

失魂症并不是单纯的灵魂被山神带走，而是灵魂被神灵看中留下了，或者是被妖物带走吃掉。

巫女的解释要更加现实一点呢，也更加真实了。

柱间认真地想，然后他听见巫女说起遗迹，问斑此行如何。

那个遗迹原来是通过这边过去的吗？所以斑才那么信任这里？

「不枉此行吧，这个遗迹让我清醒了不少。」

斑摩挲着茶杯，回答说。

巫女感叹了一句太好了，然后她小心地伸出手去触摸柱间的羽毛。

柱间歪了歪头，鉴于这位巫女帮了斑的忙，那就是他的恩人！朋友！

于是他就跳到了巫女的手上，让她眼睛亮晶晶地将小鸟捧在了手上。

然后巫女开始问患了失魂症的是不是斑的朋友。

但是斑没有回答是不是朋友，只是说了柱间的名字，柱间窝在巫女的手心上看着斑，有点伤心。

斑不承认我们是朋友了吗？

「如何判断他是属于哪种情况？」

斑问。

巫女听到是谁后仰头想了想，然后她低头看了看手上的柱间又看了看斑。

她沉吟了一会，让斑稍等，她需要离开一下。

接着巫女把柱间放下，喊了他一声“森”，也让他等等。

她果然是不知道我就是柱间吗？

巫女离开了这座和室后，柱间又跃进了斑的手心里蹦，斑被他的爪子勾有点痒，手稍稍动了下。

等了一段时间，巫女就抱着一个木盒子回来了，她将木盒子放到桌上打开。

柱间想了想，飞过去在木盒的边缘上站立，然后探头探脑，想看看里面是什么。

盒子里只放了一张用朱砂描绘的符咒，巫女将盒子推向斑，然后说这是一张封印符。

欸？不是治疗失魂症的符咒吗？

斑挑起眉，柱间看向巫女。

巫女说柱间和斑都并非是她们巫女所能测算的存在，所以她刚刚去了本殿请示神灵大人。

神灵大人……是那个结界上面浩瀚力量的主人吗？

柱间眨眨眼，想。

巫女转述着“神灵大人”的话，说柱间的失魂症只需等待便可，他很快就会醒来。

斑顿时就松了口气，柱间也放松下来。

毕竟虽然他很想不在意这件事，一直跟在斑的身边，但是他实在是担心远在木叶的弟弟。

现在的木叶危机重重，扉间很有可能会出事，而扉间出事，是想要保护好弟弟的柱间绝对不能忍受的事情。

毕竟他千手柱间还没死呢。

巫女微微笑起来，她指了指盒中的符咒，然后说这枚符咒乃是神灵所制，它可以帮助斑封印蜉蝣之物，只是需要一些阳之力作引子来使用。

「蜉蝣之物？」斑问，「还有阳之力……是指柱间的力量吗？」

柱间也很好奇，他的失魂症不需要符咒的帮助，这事按理来说已经结束了。

但是为什么神灵会给斑一张封印符？

难道是神灵需要斑来封印那个什么蜉蝣之物？

巫女只是说斑到时候就会知道那是什么来的，然后她细细地解释了阳之力。

她说柱间的力量确实是阳之力，除此之外还有尾兽的力量，如最强的九尾就拥有着阴阳二力。

柱间注意到她说到九尾时还说了一个名字。

九喇嘛……是九尾的名字吗？这名字还挺可爱的。

「九尾……吗。」

斑的手指梳理着柱间的羽毛，柱间抖了抖，被斑理顺的羽毛又炸开来。

巫女察觉出斑有去找九尾的意向，于是她建议斑往南而去。

她还说九尾九喇嘛很好说话，就是口不对心，请斑到时候多多包涵一下。

斑跟巫女确认了九尾的名字确实是九喇嘛，然后问她是不是认识九尾。

柱间觉得肯定是认识的，这么熟稔的态度估计感情还不错。

不过巫女说完之后，柱间开始对这里的神灵有了一个比较生动的印象。

祂应该是一位很温和的神灵，力量很强大，还喜欢毛绒绒，能让传说中的最强尾兽在神社待过很长一段时间，前几年才离开了神社。

虽然不知道神灵是怎么让九尾留下的，不过柱间的直觉告诉他，这位神灵很有可能是一位说一不二的主。

话说这只最强尾兽居然喜欢吃烤鸡。

柱间摇了摇头，尾兽的神秘性在烤鸡下掉得一干二净了，只剩下一只贪吃狐狸的形象。

不过九尾似乎就是九尾狐的形象来着？

“吇？”那九尾在这里待了多久呀？

柱间在斑的手心上歪头看着巫女。

巫女确实是听得懂柱间的鸣叫的，她手指撑着下颌，仰起头算了算，最后得出了一个大概是几百年的结论，然后说到照顾这只尾兽生活起居的已经有十几代巫女。

还有专人照顾……九尾过得真好啊，也可能是因为神灵的眷顾？

斑问巫女九尾可不可以通灵。

答案是可以。

巫女的语气非常快活，经她之口，最强尾兽的逼格是完全掉光了，只要斑可以陪九尾吃喝玩乐，他就能大概率的收获一只很乐意签订契约的毛绒绒。

九尾啊九尾，你为什么听起来这么好骗？

柱间发出了灵魂质疑——虽然他并没有叫出声来。

「我明白了，多谢你的帮助。」

斑礼貌地答谢。

巫女摆了摆手，笑眯眯地建议斑要感谢她的话，去神前的赛钱箱给点奉纳就好。

因为她们巫女也是要生活的。

就算是侍奉神灵的巫女也要为生活所困吗。

现实好残酷啊，柱间要哭了。

斑失笑，点头应允了。

他离开前在神前拜了拜，没有许愿，只是投了些银钱便离开去找九尾。

「非常感谢您的帮助，这位神灵大人。」

随着斑的话语，柱间也在心里默默地感谢了一下。

宇智波斑带着柱间往南边而去。

途中柱间充当了一个捣乱分子在空中乱飞，结果却频频撞上各种东西。

最后斑忍无可忍地把晕头转向的小山雀拘在手里，柱间恢复活力后不满地“吇、吇”叫唤。

松开啦斑，我还要飞。

「你闭嘴。」

斑拘着柱间的手指更加合拢了，他咬牙切齿地说。

“吇！”不要！我还要飞！

柱间振翅，在他的手心里挣扎，鸣叫声更大了。

斑无视了他，往前方的小镇而去。

结果没走几步，一人一鸟就看见了一只橘色的小狐狸在散步，小狐狸晃着它九条毛绒绒的大尾巴优哉游哉的，嘴里还叼着一只烤鸡。

「……」

柱间和斑一起打量着它，然后斑似乎是确认了什么一样笑了起来。

「九尾——？」

啊，是九尾呢。

因为现在是一只鸟所以对气息更加敏感的柱间也确认了。

小狐狸叼着的烤鸡“啪”地一声掉落在地，它看着斑露出的写轮眼，露出了一个很人性化的、仿佛倒抽了一口冷气的表情，紧接着转身就跑，完全没管自己好不容易顺来的烤鸡，也一点都没有身为最强尾兽的尊严。

「等等！」

斑立即飞身追上去，然后喊出了九尾的名字。

「你叫九喇嘛是吧？」

小狐狸奔跑的前爪一刹，因为太急了它没能收住力，于是整只狐狸往前骨碌碌地滚了一圈。

它挣扎着爬起来，震惊地看向斑，然后它口吐人言，质问斑为什么会知道这个名字。

呜哇，九尾居然是大叔的声音啊，可是它又长得这么可爱，这违和感实在是太强了。

还被拘在斑手心里的柱间下意识吐槽，幸好九尾听不懂柱间鸣叫的音节是什么意思，不然估计它得炸一炸毛以示愤怒。

柱间吇了几声过后发现九尾没啥反应，于是便安心了。

「巫女告诉我的。」斑走到狐狸面前蹲下身，无视它的警惕，单刀直入地说。

「我想跟你签通灵契约。」

柱间看见小狐狸的毛瞬间就炸了起来，它以随时都会往后逃跑的姿态朝斑龇牙咧嘴，然后语气非常激烈的拒绝了。

接着柱间就听见斑耐心十足地诱哄小狐狸。

果然是因为斑和扉间一样都喜欢毛绒绒吧？柱间想。

真可爱啊。

「你想去哪里我都可以带你去，想吃什么我也可以给你，我只需要你偶尔帮我点忙。」

小狐狸狐疑地看着他，居然肉眼可见的心动了。

这只九尾果然是太好骗了吧！！！你真的是最强尾兽吗？！

柱间“吇吇”声地呐喊起来，斑以为他被捏痛了，于是松了松手指。

然后斑泄露出自己的查克拉加大了砝码，他的查克拉还很小心地绕过了手上的柱间，没有影响到他。

「真的，我很强，并不会总是需要你的帮助。」

「而且和你的名字一样，你的位置也是巫女告诉我的。」

柱间听见了小狐狸的喃喃自语，不知为何它居然判定了这件事是那位叫「星守」的神灵授意的。

然后小狐狸低下脑袋思考过后就抬头同意了通灵契约的签订。

只不过它的话语中充斥着对那位神社神灵的信任，以及想吃很多烤鸡的愿望。

之后它还补充了说要去很多地方，要得到最好的照顾，还要把它口中的“守鹤它们”酸死。

听起来真的是个相当很难伺候的主欸。

不过守鹤……是其它的尾兽吧。

柱间记得尾兽是有九只的，只是不知道这个守鹤是哪一只。

斑掏出他们临走前巫女交给斑的通灵卷轴，然后展开在小狐狸面前。

「好，我答应你了。」

不过这种要求对斑来说完全没有问题呢！

斑真厉害！

柱间迅速忘记了他刚刚吐槽的难伺候，转为对斑的赞美。

小狐狸看到卷轴上的神社纹样，龇牙咧嘴地发出一句它是不是被卖了的吐槽。

然后它又抬头看着斑，非常嚣张地问斑的名字是什么。

加上新描述，那个神灵估计有点任性。

柱间不着边际地想。

「斑，宇智波斑。」

斑回答小狐狸。

小狐狸慢慢地念了一遍斑的名字，说它记住之后，就在卷轴上将查克拉输进去，按下了自己的爪印。

斑则松开了拘着柱间的手指，然后将他放到肩上，之后割开了手指按在卷轴上放血并输入查克拉。

一阵金光闪过，斑收回手，卷轴自动卷起并消失了，小狐狸的查克拉溢出，治愈了斑手上的伤口。

看来契约已经完成了，实在是简单又有效率，

真是方便的卷轴啊。

柱间感叹着“吇”了声，想着他能不能在未来从星守神社里捞多几张这样的卷轴。

小狐狸跳到了斑另一边肩膀上，九条尾巴在身后摇晃着，其中一条好奇地在柱间的小脑袋上掠过了一下。

签订完契约，就估摸着他们已经是自己人了，所以小狐狸就开始毫不客气地对斑碎碎念。

柱间感受着九喇嘛尾巴抚过他脑袋的毛绒绒触感，然后听了一耳朵的吐槽。

通灵卷轴里有一个空间，还是九喇嘛在神社里的窝，然后小狐狸还控诉了一句某位神灵太过偷懒。

这个通灵卷轴还有一个方便的地方就是，要呼唤九喇嘛的时候直接喊名字就可以了，不用像其它通灵术一样放血。

这卷轴真的好方便，不像他每次通灵都要放血，好麻烦的！

通灵对象是五重罗生门的柱间羡慕地想。

小狐狸吐槽完后大喊着要斑给它吃烤鸡，又控诉它刚才的烤鸡都浪费了。

「好。」

斑应答的声音很温柔，他伸手摸了摸柱间的羽毛又摸了摸狐狸的脑袋，态度非常的宽容，一点都没有忍界修罗的气势。

斑果然很喜欢小动物！特别是毛绒绒的物种！

柱间更加肯定了。

接下来的某一段时间，发生了一个意外。

最起码柱间听见九喇嘛信誓旦旦地说这是个意外，它只是在跟斑玩耍的时候，因为太过愉快而不小心放了个小型的尾兽炮而已。

仅此而已。

虽然在小狐狸发完誓的下一秒它就立刻缩回了狐狸窝装死。

小狐狸跑路前柱间用他那双黑亮的豆豆眼鄙视它。

噫，这么信誓旦旦有种别跑啊。

斑脚下的土地迅速坍塌，露出了地下的大空洞，斑一脸冷静地给自己套了层须佐能乎，查克拉凝成的翅膀在他身后扇动，他长长的炸毛随风而动，俊美的脸上无悲无喜，头顶的光芒照射在斑的身上，底下是深层的黑暗。

宇智波斑眼帘低垂，恍若神明。

山雀展翅飞在空中看着他，被这样的斑会心一击了。

并且隐隐有着忘记飞行掉下坑洞的趋势。

之后斑在须佐的笼罩下轻轻落地，这个地方因为坍塌已经变得亮堂。

视力没有受到影响的柱间在空中俯视着，发现这是一处遗迹。

而且有点非同寻常：这里到处都是一些白色的人形，这些人形和辉夜遗迹的神庙壁画上刻画的神树遗留物、辉夜的军队一模一样。

这应该是一个神树的遗迹。

柱间和斑作出了同样的判断。

然后柱间的注意力就放在了一个很明显是遗迹核心的东西上——那是一棵巨大的树，颜色发白，主干非常粗壮，而且它已经占据了这个大空洞一大半的高度，顶端还有一枚庞大的花苞。

而遗迹中有三分之二的白色人形就像是垂落的榕树枝一样被挂在这棵树的枝干上。

但是柱间能感应到它没有生命的气息，更像是一株死去的躯壳。

柱间飞过去，停在了一根树干上，然后他鸣叫起来，吸引斑的注意力。

“吇！”

山雀的鸣叫确实引起了斑的注意，斑走过来，一番寻找后看到了柱间。

然后斑开始打量着这颗树。

在这颗树下面，斑显得好小一只哦。

柱间眨眨眼，下意识地想。

「外道魔像……封印在月球？」

斑像是听到有谁在说话，慢慢地重复了这个词语，柱间判断出这肯定是九喇嘛在说话。

「九喇嘛，外道魔像是什么？」

斑出声的提问肯定了柱间的判断。

「神树……」

不知道九喇嘛说了什么，斑沉思起来。

但是他一提到神树，柱间就想起了壁画中的神树，和这个东西确实长得很像。

接着柱间听见斑在安抚似乎已经炸毛了的狐狸，并且提到了辉夜。

……原来如此，这个东西就是那个和辉夜一起被封印的东西吧。

然后斑开始对这个东西表现出了要处理的态度，一脸这玩意怎么那么棘手的表情。

估计是九喇嘛提出了建议，斑呼唤柱间让他回到自己身上。

柱间重新站在了斑的肩膀上，看着斑掏出一个封印卷轴展开了，很顺利的就收起了这个被称作为“外道魔像”的东西。

接着柱间就被一声高亢的、响彻在空洞里的尖叫吓到了，他扑腾着翅膀飞了起来，很快又落回斑的肩上。

斑也很明显地被吓了一跳，一人一鸟扭头看过去，都发现是理应在看着柱间身体的绝。

这个奇怪生物怎么那么能吓人啊！

柱间跳了跳，有点生气。

斑神情严肃地质问了绝为什么会在这里。

柱间冷眼看着绝迅速找好了借口，并且转移话题地问这个遗迹是怎么回事。

它在说谎。柱间非常肯定这件事。

斑估计也是怀疑了它的异常，柱间听见他冷淡地说这是上古的人祭。

然后斑收起了卷轴并且对绝说。

「对了，忘了跟你说，我放弃无限月读了。」

柱间仔细观察着绝，发现绝听见这句话后它的黄豆眼中闪过了一丝不易察觉的惊怒。

然后它试图若无其事、露出一点点疑惑地问斑为什么。

看来这家伙问题很大啊，柱间有点咂舌。

斑看了它一眼，慢条斯理地说着放弃的理由。

然后他哼笑一声，带着些微嘲讽地说。

「我可不想成为召唤女神的祭品。」

斑才不会成为召唤女神的祭品！

柱间气势汹汹地想着。

「接下来放个火遁再回去吧。」

斑决定了接下来要做的事情。

柱间歪着脑袋，立在斑肩上紧盯着绝。

他要防止这家伙会搞出什么事，因为他觉得这个叫“绝”的奇怪生物和无限月读关联很大。

现在知道斑已经放弃了无限月读，应该会有什么不甘的反扑吧？

果然，柱间发现绝动了动，接下来那些白色人形就被启动了，有了生命的迹象，柱间将对它们的描述改成了非人生物。

此起彼伏的关节活动声响起，遍布这个地下空洞的非人生物相继睁开了眼睛，齐刷刷地看向斑。

柱间很明显地感受到了斑的跃跃欲试，他还听见了斑上扬又兴奋的语调，于是柱间扇了下翅膀，飞上高空，给斑活动的空间。

他看见斑活动了一下关节，笑容狰狞地结印。

「火遁·豪火灭却！」

范围惊人的火遁被吹开，席卷了先头涌过来的非人生物。

柱间持续扇着翅膀在空中停滞，视线凝聚在存在感已经变得若有若无的绝的上面。

他看见绝悄无声息地靠近了斑，漆黑一团的身体变得像液体一样附着在了斑的身上，似乎是要融合进去，而斑已经瞥起了眉，神色隐隐有点异常。

这是想操控斑的身体吗？！

柱间瞬间就明白了绝要做什么，他立刻就控制不住地暴怒起来，想都没想地迅速飞得更高，紧接着以离弦之势俯冲着过去。

之前一直不存在的查克拉突然出现，在柱间的身体内循环了一圈，然后随着柱间的俯冲被释放出去，撞飞了几乎完全融进了斑身体的绝。

“吇——！”

你给我离开斑的身体——！

绝被他撞飞之后懵了一下，然后就当机立断地逃跑。

可是柱间怎么可能会让它跑掉呢？

柱间调用着不知为何回归的查克拉，催动了木遁。

“轰——”

轰隆声响起，大地在震颤，泥土被翻起，斑眼前一黑一亮，柱间的查克拉就已经将他包裹。

斑呆立在原地眨了眨眼，扭曲缠绕的树木从地下破出肆意生长，霸道的将这块土地纳入支配，将活动的非人生物一一缠紧绞杀。

柱间额外分出一些查克拉，催生了一圈树枝和藤蔓围绕着斑舞动，将他牢牢地护在中央，却又不会阻挠斑的动作。

斑瞪大了眼睛，四处寻找着他的身影。

用木遁护好了斑之后，回到空中的柱间紧盯着绝的身影，因为暴怒他尖锐的鸣叫着，疯狂催动着木遁，追逐着绝的攻击越来越强烈，也越来越狂暴。

斑应当是明白了些什么，他收敛了神色，取出巫女给的符咒，用火遁扫去一大片非人生物后，斑把写轮眼开到永恒万花筒，然后他通灵出九尾，和柱间延绵不绝的木遁一起围堵绝。

“木遁？！！”绝四处逃窜，它不可置信地尖叫，“千手柱间？！”

“我操怎么还有九尾！！！”绝气急败坏地骂。

你个混蛋今天必须折在这里！

柱间的想法非常坚定。

最后绝逃无可逃，被木遁和因为九尾以及木遁引出力量而发光的符咒在半空中封住，金色的封印和木遁融合形成了一个木球滚落在斑的跟前。

确认了绝被封印之后，柱间将斑身边的木遁渐渐退去，散开了这个保护层。

剩余木遁的造物在这块土地上形成了一片新的森林，斑立在森林的中央，上空从树冠中漏下的光芒照射在他的身上，将他衬托得不入尘世，超凡脱俗。

那是柱间的天启，是他心中的神明。

柱间珍惜地看了他一眼，战斗结束后他已经力竭了。

柱间小小的身躯从空中坠落。

宇智波斑伸手接住了他。

漂亮的绿背山雀趴在斑的手上，灰蓝的翅膀展开，微弱地拍着斑的手心，身体上隐隐有金色的光芒涌动。

柱间强行提起精神，奄奄一息地呼唤着斑的名字。

“吇。”

斑。

然后柱间终于支撑不住，失去了意识。

他变成了山雀的小小身躯在一阵金光中消失了，留下了在原地看着手心怔然的斑。

柱间的意识沉沉浮浮，随着风的指引回到了自己的身体上，但是他却需要重新掌控自己的身体。

斑也很快地回来了，他站在柱间的身边，小声地呼唤柱间。

「柱间？」

斑，我在。

听见了斑的呼唤，柱间努力地和自身融合，试图重新控制好自己的身体，想要快点睁开眼睛。

斑闭了闭眼，转身就要离去。

斑，别走。

感知到斑的行为，柱间默念着，然后他终于可以掌控身体并且醒来了。

于是他迫不及待地抓住了斑的手。

斑侧头垂下眼睛，抓住他的那只手因为主人一月来的昏迷，瘦得就像只剩一层皮包着骨头一样，而且因为抓得很紧手臂上蜿蜒的青筋暴起，更显狰狞。

斑又顺着这只手看过去。

千手柱间睁开了眼睛，笑容虚弱地喊他：“斑。”

于是斑也笑了：“柱间。”

“这回让我随你一同前行吧。”

柱间的眼睫颤了颤，竭力维持平静地说，但是抓着斑的手却免不了颤抖。

柱间害怕斑会拒绝他。

但是斑却笑起来，回答了他。

“好。”

柱间瞬间就泪流满面，他伸手将斑拉到怀里，抱住了他的天启。

斑顺着他的力度靠近柱间反抱住了他，他轻轻用唇触碰了柱间的唇角，然后叹了口气。

“笨蛋。”

“我才不是笨蛋！”

他们终于再次并肩，携手同行。

后来，晓之国的运转走入正轨，再次得闲的他们在月下小酌一杯，谈论起最初的木叶，斑的离去。

按照那时候斑的设想，他们不可避免最终会有一战——

那是用毁灭木叶作为威胁，逼迫身为火影的千手柱间和宇智波斑的生死一战。

“我那时候曾经想过，哪一天你我刀剑相向，我终将杀死你，完成我作为火影的使命，但是我会紧随你而去。”柱间将斑圈在怀里，下巴搁在斑的肩膀上，这么说。

“你就这么确定你能杀死我？”斑笑了。

“我能。”千手柱间笃定地说，“因为斑总是对我心软。”

“自大鬼。”斑说，声音带着笑意。

然后他抿了口酒，转过头和柱间接吻。

FIN.

————————————

前期的木叶：我真惨我父母都不要我了。

黑绝：我更惨我不仅没救到妈妈，我还要被研究。


	3. 后日谈

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 千手扉间：从二代火影到退休搞研究

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 扉间视角，山雀结束之后的故事

————————————

1.

柱间醒来回到木叶，为了高速地处理好他昏迷带来的一系列麻烦，他直接用查克拉笼罩压迫了整个木叶，于是所有反对质疑的人通通噤声了。

木叶忍族：太恐怖了，不敢动不敢动

2.

柱间对扉间说：“我觉得你做得挺好的，就是你要更谨慎一点，这段时间木叶内部的问题你也很清楚吧。不管你对他们是怎么想的，适合的人就要在适合的岗位上，以后的木叶会是所有人的木叶。忍者任务的时候你尽量把他们和本族的打散，可以自由组队但是队内至少要有一个非本族人。”

扉间认真的听着，他立刻就意识到了柱间想做什么，反问：“那警卫队？”

柱间说：“你自己看着办吧，宇智波是需要和他人交流才能融入这个群体的。”

随后他又大笑起来，拍着扉间的肩膀：“交给你啦！二代火影！”

扉间沉思中被拍得一个踉跄，他不可置信地抬起头：“阿尼甲？！”

“我等下就开会告诉他们你会继任二代火影，我相信没有人会反对的。”柱间眨眨眼，给了个wink，风风火火地去召开会议。

留下被迫走马上任的千手扉间在风中凌乱。

3.

“阿尼甲，你要干什么？”扉间咬牙问，柱间正在收拾行李。

“哦，现在的话我要去和斑抓尾兽。”柱间说，他久违地揉了揉自家弟弟的脑袋，笑容灿烂，“斑已经在等我了！扉间，有急事再联络我哦～！”

柱间的尾音在空气里快活地消失，扉间呆楞着眨眼的间隙里柱间已经消失了。

千手扉间陷入了茫然：“等等你说和谁？？？”

千手扉间想通了什么。

千手扉间陷入了狂怒：“我就知道！怎么又是宇智波斑！”

4.

探子们在捎回“千手柱间已苏醒”这句话后就和扉间说的一样一个都没能跑。

扉间把他们全都交给宇智波处理了，而且对他们说要留活口，最好还能为木叶的建设发光发热。

然后他认真的思考着怎么在宇智波能接受的状况下重组警卫队。

果然是要先说服宇智波火核吧，宇智波火核这个人……嗯，拿宇智波斑做引子好了。

扉间果断下决定执行。

5.

千手扉间收到的来自千手柱间的第一件手信：一个符文遍布的木制封印球。

看完附带的信后扉间对封印中的绝产生了极大的兴趣，他兴致勃勃地琢磨着怎么在不破坏封印的情况下研究绝。

可惜的是他现在被火影的工作困住了，没有那个时间去搞研究。

千手扉间陷入了焦虑。

6.

漩涡水户来到了木叶，她是来履行婚约的。

千手扉间终于想起了还有个大问题没解决。

他该怎么跟水户解释他哥跟宇智波斑跑了？？？

最后他决定直白一点，反正他哥是不可能跟水户结婚了，为了以防万一和通气，他给柱间去信要来了对这件事的全权处理。

千手扉间：我方决定取消婚约。

漩涡水户：（拐弯抹角但是大意上）你在跟我开玩笑吗？

千手扉间：（面无表情）我哥和喜欢的人私奔了。

漩涡水户：？？？

千手扉间：别看我，我刚知道没多久。虽然婚约取消了但是你们可以作为新的忍族加入我们木叶，我方出于补偿会尽量优待你们。

千手扉间：水户姬将会成为这个新忍族的族长，安排妥当后可以参与木叶的决策。

千手扉间：我听说您在来之前曾发动政变结果失败了？您作为新的漩涡族长可比成为千手夫人的好处多得多，还请考虑一下吧。

然后千手扉间留下被三连震懵的漩涡水户迅速飞雷神跑了。

7.

漩涡水户接受了千手扉间的提议，婚约顺利解除。

她手腕不凡，实力也不凡，是个非常优秀的人。

知道她在封印术上建树颇丰之后，千手扉间就找她去研究绝的封印。

渐渐的，千手扉间开始和水户探讨木叶的发展。

千手扉间为了他啪啦响的小算盘，循环渐进，力求让水户建立起相当的威望。

搞得木叶众人以为他们怕是好事将成了。

千手扉间：嗤，天真。

8.

千手柱间寄来的第五件手信：一只三尾。

随信附：一份特制的通灵卷轴。

一则千手柱间的留言：这是三尾矶抚，水属性，建议扉间签作通灵兽，我会更放心你的安全。另附斑留言：死了更放心。

千手扉间选择性无视斑的诅咒，他粗略的研究了下通灵卷轴，发现上面有非常磅礴却又平和的力量，扉间判断这股力量是能和尾兽契约的关键，随即兴致缺缺，他转而看向三尾。

有点丑。千手扉间想。

但他还是在和三尾交流过后签了。

9.

过了几年，漩涡水户的声望可谓是非常高了。

千手扉间觉得时机已到，他果断地开始安排。

千手扉间顺利退位，漩涡水户被推举成为三代火影。

虽然很开心但很快就陷入了公文地狱的漩涡水户：奸诈的千手扉间。

千手扉间深藏功与名的扎进了自己这些年不断扩建的实验室。

随后他接到了柱间的又一封家书后，深感自己有先见之明当机立断。

10.

千手柱间来信说，他和斑这几年深入的研究了黑绝的记忆过后，拍板决定干掉大名建国了。然后让扉间和木叶做好准备。

千手扉间：不愧是我哥。

他难得离开实验室去找漩涡水户，告知了这件事。

漩涡水户条件反射地问：“那谁来管理国家？忍者当老大，那些贵族绝对不干。”

扉间很了解他哥，他对水户说：“他让木叶做好准备，估计就是让我们尽快培养出能够管理国家的人才。”

水户哀嚎：“哪有那么容易啊。”

扉间冷静地分析：“如果他们干掉了大名，现阶段应该是由宇智波斑的写轮眼操控他们进行管理，我们只要筛选好苗子，到时候送去学习便可。”

早就知道千手柱间和谁私奔的水户：“那对狗男男！我会安排的……”

她萎靡下来，拉着扉间的袖子，手里悄悄的掐了一个印：“呐，扉间。帮我处理文件好不好？”

扉间看都没看那堆公文一眼，赶在水户发动封印前率先用飞雷神回到实验室。

“嘁。”漩涡水户愤愤不平。

11.

千手柱间和宇智波斑把火之国大名干掉了，宣布成立了“晓之国”。

他们指定了木叶成为新的国都，开始大扩建。

凡是不服者皆被绝对的武力镇压。

而木叶派出了一大群的宇智波和各族的忍者护送大量的学生去往前火之国国都进行政治学习，宇智波去到后被柱斑整合，然后负责用写轮眼协助管辖，剩下的忍者有的回去了，有的留在这里负责学生们的安全和忍术学习，直到他们毕业成为新一代的国家管理者。

千手扉间留在木叶协助三代火影，打死不挪窝。

12.

晓之国成立后，国家的最高领导者是拥有“火影”称号的存在，漩涡水户继三代火影后成为了实际意义上的晓之国初代大名。

在晓之国吞并他国统一忍者大陆之后，漩涡水户又变成了第一代天子，但是诸如大名、天子之类的称呼不保留，所以漩涡水户还是被称呼为三代火影。

而漩涡水户从成为木叶的火影，到一国的火影，再到忍者大陆的火影，仅仅不过两年。

漩涡水户对着越来越多的公文嚎啕大哭：你们速度太快了吧，放过我行不行。

千手扉间：好险，还好我退得快。

13.

前木叶第十年，晓之国第一年，终结谷诞生了。

起因是宇智波斑的眼睛又进化了，他和柱间切磋试验结果越打越兴奋，硬生生的打出了一个终结谷，千手扉间唯一庆幸的是他们在木叶的外面打，并没有波及到木叶。

动静结束后千手扉间去看了下，最后为这个被打出的山谷取名终结谷，用来做震慑。

没过几天扉间又看到一块陨石倒飞出天际，他跑去问柱间，柱间说那是前几年被放在卷轴里的外道魔像，之前一直没处理，现在斑有了轮回眼之后就用地爆天星把它送回该在的地方。

千手扉间：通过黑绝我知道那是什么东西，但是轮回眼真可怕，我得躲宇智波斑躲远点。

14.

晓之国成立第n年，宇智波带土出生了。

是柱斑的崽。

还在火影位置上挣扎的漩涡水户：哇塞，老来得子。

千手扉间：宇智波太神奇了。

漩涡水户：他以后会想当火影吗？

15.

千手扉间在晓之国迈入正轨后重新回到了实验室，继续对黑绝的研究。

三尾矶抚作为千手扉间的通灵兽，被潜移默化地培养出了研究的爱好。

其它陆陆续续被抓来、被哄骗来的尾兽被矶抚折腾得叫苦不迭，只有九尾优哉游哉的趴在宇智波斑的怀里看它们笑话。

签约时就跟斑说清楚要得到最好照顾的九喇嘛：“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈本大爷果然赛高！！！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 后日谈其一：宇智波带土成长史（柱斑、扉泉、带卡）  
> 后日谈其二：人间与地狱的友好交流实录（扉泉）


End file.
